Tough Nut To Crack
by la.bella.vita13
Summary: Because he always liked picking on the new girl. "And you know what these lips are great at?" He puckered up his own. "Um… Annoying the crap out of me?" In which Tono is flirtatious, and Misaki is… well, Misaki.


**Tough Nut**

_Because he always liked picking on the new girl. "You know what these lips are great at?" He puckered his lips. "Um… Annoying the crap out of me?" In which Tono is flirtatious, and Misaki is… well, Misaki._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If Gakuen Alice were up to me… So many things would be different. :P <strong>

Tried my best at a TonoxMisaki friendship/romance fic, and obviously, I couldn't leave out the part where his hair was undoubtedly feminine. Watch out for that in the story. :)

Dedicated to Foxtrotelly and The Crow and the Butterfly, whom I admire so much. It would mean the world to me if you guys read it. :D

© La Bella Vita 13

* * *

><p>Tono caught his eye on something nice. Something <em>special<em>.

He whispered to his friends as an alpha male would to his pack, hungry and ready for feasting. And what good would an alpha male be, without his prey, to show how truly amazing he is?

So there she stood, with the ability of giving him the title of 'nicest boy', 'hottest ass' and 'playboy' all in one go.

_New meat_.

He excitedly headed for her way, rehearsing his lines in his head.

"Say, what's a pretty lady like you, doing in a place like this?" He flipped his ever free-flowing hair away from his face, and flashed her the _Tonouchi smile_.

"Um… It's the lunchroom." She raises an eyebrow, and chuckles slightly as she returns to desperately searching for something in her bag.

"I know." He glared at her, and sighed. "Well, I'm here, you know. If you ever… _want _anything." He rested his arm on the desk of which she was sitting, and he took the seat perpendicular to hers.

Silence.

_Was he just ignored?_

He cleared his throat. "I'll ask again. Do you want anything from…" Hair flip. "_Me_?"

It seemed as though she couldn't find what she was looking for. Her hand slammed onto the mahogany table in frustration, surprising him. "Can I help you?"

Caught off guard, all he could manage was "Um… No."

She rolled her eyes at him. He looked over at his friends, his followers, whom were mouthing, _what the hell are you waiting for?_ In a desperate attempt to replenish his self confidence and strike up a conversation, he asked, "You new here?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. What's it to you?" She started taking out her things slowly, including a small lunch box with purple flowers embedded all over it.

"Oh. Nice lunch." He watched her as she opened it up, and started to devour her food. His eyes never left her lips, as they were the most red and full that he had seen in such a while.

"Stop staring at my lips." She innocently covered her mouth with her left hand, and continued chewing.

"Lips are really amazing things. They can do so much."

She pretended as though she was shocked. "Really? Is that true? I didn't know."

"And you know what _these_ lips are great for?" He puckered his lips.

"Um… Annoying the crap out of me?"

_Tough nut, eh?_

That was okay. Tono loved a challenge.

He chuckled synthetically, rolling his eyes subconsciously. "Haha, _very funny_."

"Look. I know guys like you." She stated grimly. This statement excited Tono, causing him to believe he was making an impression on her. He flashed a hidden thumbs-up to his friends behind.

"Oh, you do? Well, why don't you tell us, then?"

She took a long breath in.

"You're one of those guys who don't care about what the girls feel. You just want to get as many girls as you can, despite you not favouring them particularly over the rest of the group. You love them, and leave them, because to you, there's no such thing as emotional attachment.

You're afraid that you don't know what you really want in the world.

Every good thing you do, every good thing you say is just lip service. Just telling people what they want to hear, so that you can get into their pants."

She flipped her red hair swiftly behind her ear, and continued:

"To you, the one thing scarier than to be in a relationship is to be in love."

_Damn._ This girl had him all figured out.

He subconsciously nodded a little, eyes opened wide from the accuracy of her rant. "Then, what? What am I supposed to do?" He asked annoyed, hoping to pry answers from her.

"Well." She smiled, and never had he seen something so comforting. "When you realize that love isn't exactly as bad as you think it is and what you _really_ want, you can ring me up."

His eyes lit up. _She was considering him_.

"You sure?" He smirked, realizing that once again, he had won.

She nodded, and packed her things to leave as he was celebrating in the inside._ He won.  
><em>

Suddenly, she stopped herself, and turned to face him.

"Oh, and by the way, men like the hair long, but not _that_ long." His jaw dropped in surprise, as she started to make her way out of the room.

_What?_ He mouthed, looking straight at her. Seemingly, she didn't notice, and was getting noticeably closer to the exit.

Waving, she yelled in the distance, "You can call me anytime for advice, _girl_friend!"

And she left the lunchroom.

_She was a tough nut to crack. A tough nut, indeed._

* * *

><p>Likey? No likey? I'd love to know! :D<p> 


End file.
